Me, You And My Dedication
by jessmeyeah
Summary: Gritou. Gritou o máximo que seus pulmões aguentaram.


**[Ronnie/Max] Me, You And My Dedication**  
**Título:** Me, You And My Dedication  
**Autora:** Jéssica Vasconcellos  
**Ship:** Ronnie/Max  
**Fandom:** Escape The Fate  
**Gênero:** Slash, Angst  
**Censura:** R  
**Terminada:** Sim  
**Capítulos:** Único  
**Beta-reader:** Lilith linda e maravilhosa *-*  
**Teaser:** "Gritou. Gritou o máximo que seus pulmões aguentaram."  
**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem - infelizmente - e eu não ganho nada com isso.

Assim, essa é a primeira fic que eu posto sozinha e talz, então quando alguém se manifestar eu começo. (: /supernervosa.

E essa fic é dedicada à **Lilith**, porque foi ela que me fez vir aqui e ter coragem pra postar. 3

**Me, You And My Dedication**

_A sala que várias vezes antes havia sido testemunha de momentos de felicidade incondicional, agora fazia parte de uma cena de desespero. Os móveis jogados em qualquer canto do cômodo, vidro espalhado pelo chão junto ao sangue. E perto da maior concentração do líquido vermelho, estava seu amado. Os olhos verdes desesperados, suas maçãs do rosto totalmente molhadas, assim como o resto de sua angelical face. Seu corpo tremia; raiva, medo, repugnância. Mas seus olhos não choravam por ele, choravam pelo _outro_. Este, que estava caído ao seu lado. Os olhos sem mais força para se abrirem decentemente. O sangue saía livremente de certas partes de seu corpo; suor também escorria, misturando-se com o vermelho. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente, tentando puxar algum resquício de ar. Ele também tremia, mas pelo fato da vida não chegar aos seus pulmões._

"_Você não pode fazer isso!"_

"_Oh, agora você quer me dizer o que eu posso ou não fazer? Há-há! Meus parabéns, você conseguiu se superar."_

Borboletas entraram pela janela, enquanto seu corpo jazia em cima de uma cama coberta de marshmallow. Os olhos fechados e um sorriso no rosto. Ah, como era bom poder sentir a brisa das montanhas. Mexeu os braços, sentindo seu corpo levantar-se de onde estava. Adorava voar. Quando as pálpebras se abriram, já estava no ar.

As borboletas eram de várias cores. Amarelas, vermelhas, roxas, verdes. Ele ria como uma criança ao vê-las com cabeças humanas. Mas duas chamaram sua atenção. Uma era totalmente preta e a outra o contrário, totalmente branca. Enquanto todas voavam, felizes, fazendo malabarismos, elas estavam no canto, próximas umas da outra, se encarando, talvez se comunicando. Estranho, pensou. Quando perceberam que algo as observava, olharam curiosas. Um sorriso sorriu em ambas as faces.

Pavor passou por seu corpo, estremecendo. Não, não poderiam estar ali. Bateu os braços o mais rápido que pôde, tentando fugir da imagem que lhe perseguia. Mas, em algum lugar, seu corpo começou a cair. Tentava voar da maneira que podia, mas não conseguia. E quando percebeu, estava no mar. Havia caído e nem tinha percebido. A água estava congelante, podia sentir seus músculos se atrofiando. Quanto mais tentava se salvar, mais afundava. A água então balançou e uma onda o engoliu, levando-o para o fundo. Seus braços e pernas se mexiam freneticamente, tentando levar seu corpo para cima, o que no momento parecia impossível. Algo segurou seus pés, puxando-o mais para baixo ainda. Não queria olhar o que era, mas a curiosidade e o desespero o fizeram. Aquelas duas borboletas-pessoas o puxavam. Seus olhos se arregalaram e na hora, soube que não conseguiria se salvar. Parou todo seu esforço, deixando-se afogar.

Tudo ficou preto.

_A pessoa a sua frente portava uma arma em sua mão direita, apontada para o que sangrava e, de vez em quando, para o outro. Sua face era divertida, mas seus olhos choravam; seus olhos divertidos sangravam._

"_Lembra de uma vez, antes de você me abandonar," Seu rosto ficou sério por segundos, depois voltando ao normal, ao _seu_ normal. "que você disse que faria tudo por mim? Você se lembra, _Max_?"_

_Um sorriso de glória brotou em seus lábios. Ele sabia que Max sempre se prendeu a promessas. Uma não cumprida, era mentira, uma pessoa que confiava nele e que ele enganou. Percebeu seus músculos ficarem tensos, seus olhos vidrando em algum lugar, mas sem realmente ver. As lágrimas secaram e seu olhar ficou duro, escuro._

_Uma tentativa desesperada de puxar algum ar lhe chamou a atenção, quebrando o silêncio. Seus olhos pareciam derreter sempre que olhava para a pessoa ao seu lado. E uma lágrima, que tentou prender a todo custo, rolou. Uma de suas mãos foi para a perna do outro, fechando-se num punho. Olhou para o homem a sua frente, levantando-se em seguida._

"_Sim, _Ronald_. Eu tinha te prometido, mas você também se lembra que disse que faria de tudo para que nada de ruim me acontecesse?"_

_Este parou. Olhou para as mãos do menor, vendo um canivete, perguntando-se o que ele pretendia fazer. "O-onde você conseguiu isso?" Verbalizou o que pensava, tentando manter a voz no tom normal, falhando miseravelmente._

"_Essa não é a pergunta certa". Um sorriso repleto de sarcasmo surgiu em seus lábios. "A pergunta seria o que eu vou fazer com isso". Disse, posicionando o objeto em seu pescoço._

_Os olhos do mais velho tornaram-se desesperados. Ele não poderia fazer isso. Aquele corpo que ele cuidou com todo o cuidado, com todo o zelo, amando mais que a própria vida. Ele não poderia fazer aquilo consigo mesmo. Suas mãos começaram a suar, a ponto de sentir a arma escorregando por entre seus dedos. "Se você fizer isso, eu..." Silêncio se instalou no cômodo._

_Max percebeu os olhos do outro perderem toda aquela raiva que antes possuíam, mas o brilho maníaco ainda estava lá. Aquela pessoa possessiva, agressiva estava lá, sempre lá. Tentava achar algum resquício do Ronnie por quem um dia se apaixonou. Aquele que era feliz, divertido, mas não o encontrava em lugar nenhum, achou apenas um brilho que se apagava a cada segundo._

"_Se não quer me dizer o que vai fazer, eu te falo o que faço: eu me mato se você atirar nele."_

"_Isso não vai acontecer." Disse, entre os dentes. A raiva voltando aos seus olhos escuros. Odiava quando ele protegia _aquele_. "Eu não vou permitir que você se mate por _ele_, nem que para isso..." As palavras pareciam estar presas em sua garganta. Nunca imaginara que um dia seria capaz de falar aquilo, mas simplesmente não poderia deixar aquilo acontecer, mesmo que quebrasse a sua palavra. "Nem que para isso eu tenha que te matar."_

"_ENTÃO ME MATA, PORRA!"_

Quando abriu os olhos pôde perceber que estava em seu banheiro. Mais exatamente dentro da banheira vazia, embora sua roupa estivesse molhada. Levantou-se com dificuldade, caindo diversas vezes ao tentar chegar à sala.

Entrando no cômodo, avistou vermelho espalhado pelo chão. Por todo o lugar havia aquela coloração. Franziu o cenho, se perguntando o que era aquilo. Ajoelhou-se diante da maior concentração do líquido, passando o dedo sobre e levando à boca em seguida. Parecia... Gelatina. Gelatina de cereja. Gelatina de cereja derretida.

Fechou os olhos, se deliciando. Aquilo estava ótimo. Sempre gostou de gelatina de cereja. Ao os abrir novamente, avistou a borboleta preta. Resolveu ignorá-la. Ora, não podia fazer nada contra ele novamente. As pálpebras se fecharam novamente, enquanto passava o dedo sobre o vermelho e o levando à boca, como da primeira vez, e quando as abriu, a gelatina não era mais gelatina. Um gosto forte, amargo, parecido com ferro invadiu sua boca. Sangue.

Olhou para o chão, vendo o nele o mesmo líquido presente em seus dedos.

Gritou. Gritou o máximo que seus pulmões agüentaram. Rastejou-se rápido para longe, parando quando suas costas encontraram a parede. Os olhos agora marejados, estavam desesperados. Os braços abraçavam as pernas que se encontravam na altura do peito, a cabeça apoiada sobre.

_Eu não fiz nada_, repetia para si várias e várias vezes. Fechou os olhos, sentindo aquelas malditas lágrimas rolarem ferozes.

_Sua voz alta ecoou pelo cômodo. As faces encharcadas por lágrimas. Por mais que ambos quisessem prende-las, havia se tornado impossível. Toda a raiva, angústia, dor, era expelida pelos olhos._

_O mais novo deu alguns passos à frente. Não importava se as pernas tremiam e as mãos suavam, ele apenas andou, o ódio tomando parte de cada célula do seu corpo. Tinha chegado tão perto que era possível sentir o hálito do outro. A arma apontada em sua direção roçava em seu peito._

"_ME MATA, PORRA!" Gritou mais uma vez. Sabia que provocação era o que ele não suportava. Não suportava, porque tinha que provar que era melhor do que os outros. Ninguém nunca poderia estar acima dele. "Ou você prefere que eu faça esse trabalho?" Analisando cada mudança de estado no outro. "Tá amarelando, Ronnie? Você não tem capaci-"_

_E um estrondo ecoou pela grande casa._

Levou as mãos aos ouvidos, tentando não mais ouvir aquelas vozes. _Não, não é sangue. É gelatina, é gelatina_. Mas as vozes estavam dentro de sua cabeça. _Sai daqui_, repetia para si, mas elas insistiam em pertuba-lo. _Você destruiu a sua vida. Você não tem ninguém. Nem a si mesmo. Sozinho, você está sozinho_, elas diziam.

_Uma pessoa foi ao chão._

Eu não fiz nada. É gelatina.

_Max!_

Não!

"_Não toca em mim". Gritou o mais novo ao vê-lo se ajoelhando e ficando mais perto._

"_Calma, calma, foi só o braço. Você vai ficar bem, você vai ficar b-"_

"_Sai daqui!" Gritou novamente._

"_Por que você não me ama mais?" Perguntou, afastando e logo ficando de pé. Os olhos novamente com aquela fúria. "Por que não me é capaz de me amar mais?"_

_Max não queria responder. Não queria se lembrar do passado. Não queria recordar coisas que preferiria esquecer por toda a vida, mesmo que se lembrasse toda vez que olhava para a pessoa a sua frente. E, acima de tudo, sabia que Ronnie estava descontrolado. Não tinha condições de falar sobre._

"_Me responde, porra!" Alterou novamente a voz, sentindo todo aquele ódio aumentar a cada segundo de silêncio._

"_Pára com isso, Ronnie. Por favor. Pára." Gritou, levando as mãos aos ouvidos, encolhendo-se, tentando se defender do monstro a sua frente._

"_Parar?" Sua risada correu pelo cômodo. Tudo tornou-se silencioso, enquanto ele ria sua risada dolorida, sua risada triste. "Ora, você é tão ingênuo, Max. Você não era assim. Está fingindo, ou ficou burro do nada?". Sua expressão ficou séria, enquanto agachava-se novamente para perto do menor. "Eu só queria uma resposta. A resposta pela qual eu tenho esperado por tanto tempo, e você vem me pedir para parar?"_

"_Veja só, eu te amo tanto que estou aqui na sua frente pedindo explicações que, por acaso, você não quer me dar. Se você fosse outro, eu nunca, nunca faria isso. Eu estou lutando, estou sendo capaz de tirar a vida de uma outra pessoa por você. Poderia ter declaração de amor maior que essa? Agora me diga, poderia?"_

_O silêncio então predominou._

Correu o máximo que conseguia. As pessoas que tomavam formas estranhas o observavam. Os troncos das árvores eram de canela, podia sentir o cheiro ao passar correndo por elas. As folhas feitas de algodão doce aparentavam ser tão fofas que poderiam ser confundidas com nuvens.

A cidade parecia tão mais bonita, divertida. As pessoas tinham suas peles coloridas. Laranja, amarelo, verde, azul claro e escuro, mas a que mais gostou foi o roxo.

O vento refrescava-lhe a face, e a cidade não fedia como se lembrava. Tinha um aroma tranqüilizador, delicioso. Cheirava a café.

Mas suas pernas continuavam correndo. Queria parar e admirar toda a cidade e sua nova cara, mas tinha medo de que, se parasse, tudo aquilo de ruim o pegasse novamente. Quando, que por mais que suas pernas quisessem correr, parou.

"_Então você acha que tudo isso é uma declaração de amor?" Falou, finalmente, o mais novo quebrando o silêncio que havia se instalado. "Você acha que fazendo-me chorar, vou ficar feliz? Fazendo-me sangrar? Matando-o, vou ficar feliz?"_

"_Mas é exatamente aí que está o problema! Conseguimos chegar ao ponto, finalmente!" Exclamou, jogando as mãos –e o revolver- para cima. "Você está chorando, porque _ele_ está chorando. Você está sangrando, porque _ele_ está sangrando, _ele _está morrendo."_

"_E você acha que matar alguém é uma declaração?"_

"_Matar a _ele_, sim. _Ele_ tirou você de mim."_

"_Não. Eu te troquei por algo melhor."_

Ele estava no estabelecimento à frente, rindo como fazia quando estavam juntos. Seus olhos tornavam-se pequenos pelo fato das maçãs de seu rosto praticamente os esmagarem, tamanha era sua felicidade.

Olhou para um lado e, em seguida, para o outro, vendo apenas pessoas coloridas o encararem. Olhou novamente para frente, não o vendo mais.

"Bu." Alguém assoprou em seu ouvido. Sua voz era inconfundível. Virou para o lado, como num reflexo, encontrando-o sorrindo. Mas não era mais aquele sorriso que dava há poucos segundos, aquele sorriso que qualquer um tinha inveja, mas era aquele sorriso cínico que dava em todas as vezes em que brigavam. Seus olhos eram frios, embora felizes. "Você destruiu a sua vida. Você não tem ninguém. Nem a si mesmo. Sozinho, você está sozinho." Repetiu aquelas mesmas palavras que sua mente dizia há não muito tempo. Dando-lhe um sorriso maior, dessa vez mostrando-lhe os dentes, no final.

"_Sai daqui e leve ele junto. Agora." Pronunciou entre os dentes. Nenhum dos dois no chão se moveu, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. "Será que vocês não me escutaram?" Gritou. "Saiam daqui agora!"_

_Seus olhos borbulhavam de raiva, horror, tristeza, assim como seu sangue, enquanto observava o mais novo levantar rapidamente, tentando colocar o _outro _em suas costas com apenas um braço. Quando finalmente conseguiu, foi o mais rápido em direção a porta, sumindo._

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Suas pernas instantaneamente retomaram ao trabalho de correr. Não sabia para onde ia, nem o que fazia, quando uma luz forte piscou duas vezes, um som ensurdecedor encheu a rua e tudo tornou-se preto.

-

_Enquanto Las Vegas vivia mais um dia comum, a Rua Compass Rose Way era moradia de um caso de tensão._

_Ronald Joseph Radke, 25 anos, manteve seu ex-namorado Maxwell Scott Green de 22 anos, e mais um jovem, Craig Mabbitt de 21 anos, reféns._

_Segundo os vizinhos do rapaz, desde o término do namoro eram ouvidos gritos, estrondos e barulhos estranhos vindos de sua casa._

_A tragédia começou quando, de manhã, Ronald invadiu a casa de seu ex-namorado, onde ele e Craig, que seria seu atual namorado, estavam. Seqüestrando-os e levando para sua própria casa. Durante o tempo em que ficaram reféns, ouviu-se gritos e tiros. Mas nenhum de seus vizinhos suspeitava do que realmente acontecia. _

_Por volta das 20h o jovem cedeu e libertou os dois. Cerca de meia hora depois, saiu correndo de sua casa. De acordo com testemunhas, ele parecia bastante transtornado, chorava e falava sozinho. Ao atravessar correndo a rua, acabou sendo atropelado. Foi levado ao hospital, onde em exames, os médicos encontraram uma grande quantidade de drogas em seu organismo._

_Policiais acharam 2 kg de cocaína em sua casa, além de LSD, maconha e heroína._

_Maxwell levou um tiro no braço e Craig levou um na perna esquerda, na barriga e cortes pelo corpo feitos com vidro. Ambos foram mandados para o hospital e passam bem._

_Ronald vai ser indiciado por porte de armas, drogas e por tentativa de homicídio._ _Segundo informações, ele já teve passagem pela polícia por brigas e roubos._

_Bem, agora vamos à previsão do tem-._

O barulho do aparelho que monitorava os batimentos de seu coração, a máscara em sua face, o branco, os olhos que mal se abriam. Tudo aquilo era irritante. Sairia correndo se seu corpo permitisse, se conseguisse me mover. Não conseguia mexer nem um músculo sequer, apenas os olhos, mas era cansativo. A única coisa que era capaz de ver era o teto branco. Branco sem nenhuma poeira, sem um nada, apenas com a luz forte que parecia cegar seus fracos olhos.

Mas algo, diferente do branco que predominava no quarto, chamou sua atenção. Algo preto. Fez o máximo de esforço que pôde para olhar para a mesinha que se encontrava no lado da cama.

Aquela borboleta que antes o assustava, estava lá, o encarando. Mas ele não sentia mais medo. Algo dentro dele avisava que tudo aquilo estava acabado.

Voltou então para a mesma posição de antes, encarando o teto branco.

_Lágrimas rolavam compulsivamente, tornando enxergar claramente um grande desafio. Mas eu lutava. Lutava porque era por ti._

_Sempre que você ficava nervoso, se prendia ao passado. Gritava-me coisas, sempre._

"_Eu te tratei mal," confessei, "mas você pode me perdoar?"_

_Não importava se meu coração estivesse a mil por hora, eu só queria que você me perdoasse por todos os meus erros. E então você parou. Seus olhos, assim como os meus, tentavam enxergar algo, mas você não esforçava, apenas deixava-se ficar cego._

_E eu sei, sempre soube que você era capaz de ver através das minhas mentiras, mas será que você conseguia ver as minhas verdades?_

"_O céu, as estrelas, tudo pode ser nosso de novo. Olhe e veja se você realmente quer isso." Incentivei-o, mas você apenas ficou me olhando. "Nós já passamos por isso tantas vezes. Será que você pode me desculpar por mais uma vez? Peço-lhe apenas mais uma chance. Sei que fiz muitas coisas das quais você não gostou, mas foi tudo exclusivamente por ti." Respirei, tentando vencer seus olhos inexpressivos. "Todos os meus erros foram tentativas fracassadas de te fazer sorrir. Todas as vezes que sem querer pus lágrimas em seus olhos, foram tentativas de não mais vê-las. Todas as vezes em que vo-"_

"_Pára!" Seu grito ecoou pela casa. As mãos nos ouvidos se recusando a me ouvir, os olhos fechados com força. "Se você acha que pode me comprar com palavras bonitas, então realmente não me conhece."_

"_Mas eu não quero te com-" E você me cortou, gritando novamente. E então, depois de mais algumas frases, seus pés o levaram para fora de minha casa. Levaram você para fora da minha vida._

_Mas você ainda seria meu novamente. Nem que por um único dia. Nem que nesse dia, eu te faça chorar propositalmente._

Um outro movimento ao lado da cama chamou sua atenção novamente. A borboleta não estava mais ali. Observou cada bater de suas asas, até sumir pela janela. Podia sentir a solidão no quarto novamente, mas agora não fazia mais diferença. Fechou os olhos e se permitiu, finalmente, descansar.


End file.
